


Coffee

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale gets a mobile phone!, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta, and almost smut, bet we keeping the tag Teen!, copious amounts of snogging, just wanted to put this out here, thru Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: Crowley gets the angel a phone. He discovers Tik Tok. And tried to do the "Kiss Your Best Friend" challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My niece was browsing Youtube and showed me a compilation of the challenge videos. And I don't know if someone's done this, but it turned into this itch of "what if...."
> 
> Hope you like it!

It had been an arduous journey to get where he was. An angel of the Lord that had been part of humanity for 6000 years. He had seen humans come and go. Seen the beauty of their ingenuity. Their ideas called to the forefront of scientific discoveries. He dipped into their culture and soaked in their varied stories – passed from one generation to the other through word of mouth until they cemented them into paper and ink and preserved them for centuries to come.

But _this_ , Aziraphale thought, topped all those ideas. It was perfect, it was simple. It could solve all his problems without jeopardizing anything. All he needed to do was set up the circumstances for maximum believability. He was hatching a plan.

A plan to kiss Crowley.

Covertly, of course.

Using Tik Tok.

He found the app a month after the demon brought him his first mobile phone. He spent many dull afternoons browsing its “app” store and came across Tik Tok. He though it was for setting up alarms. He could read days and forget about the world around him. He installed it immediately without reading the description.

When next he remembered to open the app. (He lost the phone for a week after a delivery of new books, and only after Crowley barged into the shop demanding why he hadn’t been answering his messages and calls.) He was surprised with how remote its purpose was to time-keeping. Yet he kept it. He cooed over videos of cute furry little animals dancing to the newest bebop.

Then he saw it. The challenge. The app users were very keen on them and it had filled hours of entertainment for him especially when he was trying to move on from a very emotional book ending. This particular challenge however, was about kissing.

Kissing their _best friends_ to be more specific.

And he had a best friend.

And he did want to kiss him.

It was supposed to be like a confession, but veiled as a prank just in case the users got rejected. He had been in love with his demon for centuries now, probably even millennia had he given his emotions more attention. But now that the Earth did not end, he had no more demanding missives from Heaven and could do whatsoever he chooses. Including wooing his counterpart of the last six millennia. He had been very slow when it came to emotional expression, and he knew he needed to, as the humans called it, ‘step up his game.’

And the challenge would help him greatly. But he was still unsure of how to go about it.

First order of business though, was learning how to record a video.

Crowley found him later on frowning at his phone, propped on a stack of books on the coffee table in the back room. He was pouting. He asked “Siri” to record a video. It did, but he didn’t know how to stop it. So, there he was, staring at himself.

“Angel, are you alright?” the demon prised his gaze away from Aziraphale’s lower lip. It looked ever so soft, and plump, and very biteable…

The angel huffed. “I still cannot ‘get the hang’ of this video business.” Crowley could clearly hear the quotation marks on the slang term.

“At least you’re getting the lingo right,” the demon grinned. One little victory at a time when it came bringing his friend up to date. “So, what’s with the vid?”

“Oh, just doing my best to navigate the complexities of your gift, my dear.” He took the phone and offered it to Crowley. “But I can’t seem to close the camera and I’ve been looking at my own face for most of the afternoon.”

“Here,” the demon offered and showed him how to stop and save the recording. And if he sent the file to his phone before handing it back, well, it was just a slip of his fingers over the screen. An afternoon staring at Aziraphale’s face would definitely get him through the day or night, or next millennia, heck, he would have sped on back to his flat right away to play it were it not for the actual Aziraphale in front of him, smile warmer than the summer sun. He grimaced. He was turning poetic.

“I am hopeless, aren’t I?” Crowley could see the dip in the angel’s brow and he wanted to glare at it. He was convinced it didn’t belong there.

“You’ll get it eventually.” Then an idea struck him. “Why don’t I teach you how to take videos? Although I think it’d be best to start with pictures first. We could talk a stroll around St. James before dinner and practice.”

“Oh, that is a magnificent idea, my dear!” The angel beamed. “We could take pictures of the ducks! And the ducklings!” He made tiny paddling motions with his hands in front of him and Crowley had to take a minute to reboot his brain as it screamed “CUTE!” repeatedly, the words blinked underneath his vision of Aziraphale in bloody-fucking-pink.

By the end of the day, Aziraphale’s new phone held 258 new pictures, three of which were selfies the demon had taken of them. (Which he also did NOT send to his phone.)

Aziraphale squared his shoulders. He was going to do it. He practiced with the camera. He had his plan. (Which took him a week to work out.) As soon as Crowley comes in, he’ll invite him for tea in the backroom and instead of sitting in his usual chair, he’ll sit next to him on the sofa. The phone would already be ready on the coffee table in front of them. He won't wait for the demon to notice it. He couldn't bear confessing before he knew what his reaction would be to the kiss.

Right on time, his best friend entered the shop and ushered him in, making small talk of the books he had just purchased that morning. Crowley, not seeming to notice his phone, sprawled at his usual spot and as he set the cups on the table, being careful not to obstruct the camera, he made his move. He dropped on the demon's right side and gripped his chin to face him. He felt him stiffen with the touch but plowed on ready to end it soon so he could explain and probably brush it off. But as he brought their lips together, the demon growled and pulled him closer. He forgot the wheres, whys and hows of that moment. All his brain could spew out was “Crowley” and “kissing” and “me” and exclamation marks in between. He melted into the sensation and only the tinkle of the bell from the front of the shop made Crowley stop.

He jumped from the sofa and Aziraphale could hear him shouting “Were closed!” and the aggressive jingle of the bell above the door as it opened and closed once more. He could only imagine the customer being bodily shoved out back towards the streets. It was followed by a slam and the resounding click of the locks.

Crowley practically leaped back to his place on the sofa and turned to him, “Now, where were we?” He reached out to frame the angel’s flaming cheeks, and Aziraphale, on instinct, curled his arms around his neck. They both forgot everything else as they sank further into the sofa.

They could have gone on for days, were it not for Aziraphale’s phone incessantly beeping to say it ran out of memory. It was still recording and although it was an angel’s property and might had gone on recording well into the next decade, even it had its limits. It wasn’t the bit about watching two supernatural entities snogging like teenagers. It was the fact that the make-out session was taking a more lascivious turn.

Crowley blinked. “Whassat?”

“Oh dear, the video!”

“You were recording us?” the demon’s eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. “If you'd told me you were into that, angel, we could have used a better-quality camera… and lighting, and a proper set…”

“I didn’t mean for it to do that,” he reached over to close it. “I planned to get just that one peck on the lips for the challenge.”

“What challenge?”

“The ‘Kiss Your Best Friend Challenge’ on the Tik Tok,” he smiled like it was the demon who wasn’t following current trend this time.

“So… that kiss wasn’t real?” Crowley frowned, but wasn’t really that mad, he could still see the angel’s messed up hair and swollen lips. He was even surprised to find that they got his waistcoat off sometime during the course of the afternoon… night… week? He shook his head to get his bearings back.

“My dear, please don’t misunderstand. That was most positively real,” he laid his hand on the demon’s knees to punctuate his earnestness. Crowley grabbed a hold of it and gripped it with no intention of letting go.

“So, when were you going to tell me about it?” a dopey grin plastered to his face, now that he knew the kiss was not a mistake.

“After you reject me of course,” he said sheepishly. “Now that I think about it though, I never did get to confess…”

“Co-confess?” the demon squeaked.

“Oh, right, yes, well I was going to say ‘I love you,’ but I think we, er, got carried away,” he said straightening out his clothes.

“You l-love me?”

“Yes. I was meaning to say it for a while and I thought this was –“

“Shut up!” Crowley interrupted, bringing his lips to the angel’s again, but it was more tender than their previous bout. “I love you too, you know,” he said when they broke apart.

“Oh, good. I thought I read that wrong,” Aziraphale said with a smug look.

His lover could only roll his eyes, then stopped, thinking. “But, er… you’d need to use the app to record the video, angel. Not the usual camera.” The phone made an almost imperceptible ‘ting’, its own version of a groan.

“Oh, bother.”

“Wanna, try again?” Crowley dangled the phone in front of him.

He took it but set it back on the table, face-down this time. “How about we practice first, dearest?” he said coyly, lashes fanning his pink-tinged cheeks. Crowley didn’t need to be told twice and dove back to catch the angel’s mouth, then neck, then chin…

They never did get to opening the app again.

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the videos was "Coffee" (thus the title) by Beabadoobee but an Otterpop remix.


End file.
